Six dreams
by arual17
Summary: Kurogane sueña con algo que siempre ha deseado, pero ha estado lejos de su alcance. Hasta que un sueño lo perturba y sabe que debe de volver.


Bueno... Esto es un intento de Tsubasa... xD (Lo que me haces hacer Ushio! Pero sigo queriéndote ;)!) Es un regalo supermegahiperdescomunalmente atrasado por su cumpleaños... Pero las ideas no venían y encima el trabajo y los estudios...

Espero que les guste y que no me haya salido muy OOOOOC (Tengan piedad... Es mi primera vez T_T)

 **Disclaimer** : Nada es mío, ni siquiera esa bolita blanca tan mona (aunque seguro que me terminaría desquiciando tarde o temprano xD)

* * *

 _ **Six Dreams**_

La primera vez que soñó con ella, no pudo verla. Pero sabía que estaba con él, en medio de esa oscuridad infinita. ¿Cómo no ser consciente de su presencia? Si cada vez que estaba junto a ella, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

La segunda vez que soñó con ella, pudo ver sus ojos amatistas observándole como siempre lo habían hecho. Con ese cariño que sabía que su hermana detestaba que le profesase. Ella no debía mirarlo de esa manera, él era su protector, su guardián. Y él debía poder calmar el trote de su corazón cada vez que la tenía cerca. Era su princesa, un ser intocable y cándido donde sólo debía haber bondad a su alrededor.

La tercera vez, vio sus manos suaves y cálidas. No debía tocarla, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil cuando estaba con ella. Él no debía estar a su lado, él era un guerrero, un asesino. Su maldad no debía estar junto a ese ser tan angelical. Pero ella le rogó que permaneciese a su lado, y él obedeció.

La cuarta vez, ya podía ver su silueta. Esa forma que todo hombre que posaba sus ojos en ella, la devoraban como si fuese un trozo de carne. Él lo sabía, y lo enfurecía tanto que hacía que rebanase la carne de sus enemigos con la fiereza de un animal salvaje.

La quinta vez, ya pudo verla por completo. Su belleza hacía que la oscuridad se atenuase. Y esta vez, pudo escuchar su melodiosa voz, diciendo sólo una palabra. – Kurogane. – Era sólo un murmullo, pero pudo escuchar con claridad su nombre salir de sus rosados labios. La echaba tanto de menos… Pero su viaje era importante. Se lo había pedido, o más bien, obligado, su princesa.

La sexta vez… Se aterrorizó con la visión. Su princesa se sujetaba el pecho, manchando sus elegantes ropas con el color carmesí de su propia sangre. Le miró con dolor reflejado en su bello rostro y estiró los brazos hacia él. – Ayúdame… - Estiró sus propios brazos para agarrar sus manos ensangrentadas. Pero en cuanto iba a alcanzarla, sólo unos milímetros más, ella desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – Se reincorporó gritando y con un sudor frío cayéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Sus compañeros de viaje despertaron con su agitación, preguntándose qué podría haber alterado tanto al samurái. Le miraron en silencio mientras daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado en la extensión del bosque donde se encontraban descansando.

\- ¿Qué le pasará? – Preguntó el pequeño ser que estaba al lado del mago. Éste le miró y se encogió de hombros.

El samurái miró a la bola blanca parlante con ojos desquiciados. - ¡Tú! – Se acercó a ella y la agarró por sus grandes orejas. – Llévame a Nihon. ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Mokona no controla dónde vamos! – Se quejó la criatura hablando de sí misma en tercera persona.

\- Kurogane-san, ¿qué ocurre? – Se atrevió a preguntar Syaoran mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Éste apretó los dientes, frustrado, y soltó a Mokona. Ésta saltó al hombro Fye, quien se había levantado siguiendo al castaño. – He visto a Tomoyo… Está en peligro... ¡Y mi deber es protegerla! – Se giró para mirar a sus amigos.

\- Sólo ha sido un sueño. – Comentó el mago para tranquilizarle.

\- ¡No lo es! – Fye consiguió justamente lo opuesto. – Esto es real… Lo siento…

Syaoran vio la desesperación en los ojos del guerrero. La misma desesperación que tendría él si supiese que Sakura estuviese en peligro. – Mokona… ¿Hay alguna manera para controlar hacia dónde vamos?

\- Hmmm… - La criatura se quedó pensativa. – Sólo sería posible si se lo pedimos a Yuuko… Pero… - Se entristeció.

\- Pero está Watanuki. – Dijo Syaoran. – Él es el dueño de la tienda ahora. Si se lo pedimos…

\- ¡Sí! – Se volvió a entusiasmar. – ¡Wata podrá ayudarnos!

\- Haz lo que siempre haces y muéstralo en el aire. – Urgió Kurogane.

Mokona se subió a una rama. – Ya va, ya va. Desesperaíto…

Su piedra roja de la frente empezó a brillar y apareció como una pantalla de televisión la imagen del moreno con gafas, nuevo dueño de la tienda. – Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

Syaoran iba a hablar, pero Kurogane le interrumpió. – Llévame hasta Nihon.

Watanuki se quedó observando al samurái por unos segundos. - ¿Por qué debería?

\- Tomoyo está en peligro. Y mi deber es protegerla.

\- Creía que tu deber era viajar por los mundos.

Kurogane apretó los puños, su ira no disminuía. La imagen de Tomoyo ensangrentada grabada a fuego en su mente. Igual que su adorada madre. No podía perder a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida de la misma manera. – Por favor, Watanuki. – Se adelantó Syaoran a hablar con el chico. – Te pagaremos con lo que sea. Todos pagaremos el precio.

\- Eso no será necesario. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya está pagado.

Los tres amigos se miraron, confundidos. Fye miró a la pantalla. - ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Eso no importa ahora. Su deseo será concedido. Pero Kurogane-san… Puede que tus demonios del pasado vuelvan a perseguirte si vas a tu mundo.

El aludido le miró fijamente. – No me importa. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

El chico de gafas asintió. – Que así sea. Buena suerte.

La pantalla desapareció y Mokona comenzó a brillar para viajar por los mundos, cegando a los viajeros en el proceso.

En cuanto pudieron ver de nuevo, la imagen los desoló por completo. Sobre todo a Kurogane. El castillo donde vivió desde que su pueblo fue masacrado estaba en llamas. – Tomoyo…

Se adelantó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. – Por fin habéis llegado.

No había recriminación en su voz ni en su rostro, algo raro de ver para Kurogane. - ¿Amaterasu? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – Se giró por completo hacia ella, esperando respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- Siempre siguiendo el decoro… - Le recriminó. – Le solicité al dueño de la tienda que os trajese hasta aquí por motivos obvios.

\- ¿Fue usted quien hizo el pago? – Preguntó Fye a la emperatriz, ésta asintiendo. - ¿Nos quería aquí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… Y aunque me cueste admitirlo… Tú. – señaló al samurái con el dedo. – Eres el único que puede salvar a mi hermana.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurogane. Él tenía razón. Tomoyo estaba en peligro. - ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

\- Síganme. – Su escolta, quienes hasta hacía un momento no se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí, pero Kurogane los había visto desde el principio, dejó pasar a su emperatriz y esperaron a que los viajeros la siguiesen.

Llegaron a un campamento, no muy lejos de allí, y entraron en la tienda más grande que había, rodeada de los soldados de la familia real.

Al entrar, Kurogane se quedó de piedra. Estaba igual que en sus sueños. Vestía las mismas ropas, y la herida cubierta de sangre estaba visible. Su piel era más pálida de lo que recordaba, y su respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó una preocupada Mokona.

Amaterasu suspiró. – Nos atacaron unos monstruos. Los mismos que atacaron a tu poblado, Kurogane. – Él no apartó la mirada de la princesa, pero su hermana prosiguió. – Conseguimos vencerlos gracias a Tomoyo, pero gastó mucha energía, y un monstruo la atacó desde la espalda. Ha usado sus últimas fuerzas para quedar en una especie de coma y que su herida no la mate al instante. Pero… - Su voz se quebró. – Está perdiendo la batalla.

Al avanzar hacia ella, el guerrero no se había percatado que su cuerpo temblaba. Se desmoronó al lado de la cama donde descansaba, o luchaba por su vida, su querida princesa. – Si hubiera estado aquí… - Agarró una de sus frías manos. – Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas todavía. – Amaterasu consiguió recuperarse de su momento de fragilidad. – Por eso estás aquí. – Se acercó a él.

El hombre la miró desde abajo. - ¿Para ver cómo la he fallado? ¿Verla morir?

\- Para salvarla, como ya te he dicho hace unos minutos. – Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Pero… Cómo podría salvarla? – Cuestionó.

\- ¿Beso de amor verdadero? – Preguntó Mokona.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez mirando a Mokona.

\- La bola blanca tiene razón. – La emperatriz se cruzó de brazos.

El guerrero miró a la mujer como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas en los últimos minutos. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Le solicité al dueño de la tienda la forma de salvar a mi hermana, y la solución es una magia muy antigua. Cuando me la explicó, solicité inmediatamente que volvieses a casa. Por muy fría que te parezca, prefiero ver a mi hermana viva y besada por ti que muerta.

Kurogane miró a Tomoyo, dubitativo. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si él no era su… amor… verdadero? Hasta en sus pensamientos esas palabras se le atragantaban. Sólo pensar que él no pudiese salvarla… - ¿Por qué crees que soy yo quien es capaz de salvarla?

Ella le miró irónica. - ¿Hablas en serio? Desde que te acogimos he visto cómo os habéis estado enamorando el uno del otro. ¿Por qué crees que no te soportaba? Y aún no lo hago, pero en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

\- Pero… - Nadie había visto antes a Kurogane tan perdido desde la masacre de su pueblo, y eso desquiciaba a sus compañeros de viaje.

\- ¿Quieres besarla de una vez? – Le gritó Fye desde la esquina donde observaba todo junto con Mokona y Syaoran.

El moreno le miró de reojo, molesto, y volvió a mirar a Tomoyo. Respiró hondo, deseando, sin ser egoísta, que funcionase. Se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios con dulzura. A los pocos segundos, se separó, y la herida de Tomoyo comenzó a brillar, cegando a su hermana y a Kurogane.

Cuando la luz se despejó, Tomoyo había vuelto a tener su color de piel, y la herida había desaparecido. Amaterasu soltó lágrimas de alegría y se abalanzó a su hermana. – Sabía que lo conseguirías. Me alegra verte a salvo, querida hermana… - Le besó la frente con dulzura. – Pero es hora de despedirse.

Los ojos amatistas de la princesa surgieron de detrás de sus párpados, viendo a la emperatriz con extrañeza. - ¿Hermana?

Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. – No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos, pero sé feliz. – Miró a Kurogane, que miraba la escena con perplejidad y alegría mezcladas. – Cuídala bien.

El guerrero apartó la vista de una para pasarla a la hermana mayor. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mokona en ese momento comenzó a brillar, indicando que un viaje comenzaba. - ¿Kurogane? – Tomoyo dijo con perplejidad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tomoyo era arrastrada junto a él por el poder de Mokona. Miró sin entender a la emperatriz. – Es el pago por salvar a Tomoyo y traerte hasta aquí. Ella debe irse. – Unas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la mujer.

\- Hermana… - La miró sorprendida y con tristeza.

\- Buen viaje. – Pudo decir antes de que desapareciesen.

Al reaparecer en otro mundo, los pies de Tomoyo trastabillaron y si no fuese porque Kurogane la sujetaba, se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. – Te terminas acostumbrando. – Comentó Fye mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y Kuropón te protegerá! ¡Y cuidará! ¡Y te dará muchos besitos y cariñitos! – Dijo Mokona saltando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Cállate bollo de arroz con patas! – Rugió el aludido con un poco de tinte rosado en las mejillas.

Tomoyo rió. – Lo sé. – Le miró a los ojos con intensidad. – Es mi protector después de todo.

Se quedaron observando el uno al otro, y antes de que Fye o Mokona rompiesen el momento, Syaoran los arrastró lejos mientras se quejaban.

\- Siento lo que ha pasado.

\- Yo no. – Dijo sin dudar. – Echaré de menos a mi hermana, pero con quien quiero estar, es contigo. – Le acarició la mejilla. – Mi salvador.

En ese preciso momento, supo que todo lo que había prometido que evitaría hacer, lo iba a mandar a la mierda. Y lo primero que hizo, fue besar sus suaves labios una segunda vez.

\- Iros a un hotel… - Susurró el rubio mientras espiaba en la lejanía.

\- Ya llegaremos a alguno. – Comentó Mokona con una sonrisita.

Syaoran sólo pudo sonreír mientras negaba en la cabeza. El derecho a la privacidad no existía para sus amigos.

FIN


End file.
